


Haunting Dreams

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione can't find peace after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "Insomnia." Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Haunting Dreams**

"Hermione, stop moving," Severus said tiredly. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her against him.

"Sorry, Severus," Hermione whispered. "I can't sleep."

"Your insomnia is getting worse. Just let me brew you something—"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed quickly. "No, Severus. I… I just need to let go of my demons."

"The war had damaging effects on everyone, Hermione. You are not alone."

"Every time I fall asleep, I see Bellatrix's face," Hermione whispered.

Severus tightened his grip on her. "She'll never hurt you again, Hermione, I swear."

Hermione closed her eyes, thankful for Severus's warm embrace.


End file.
